I feel a weakness coming on
by Christina1988
Summary: Elizabeth tries so hard to resist Jack. Will she be strong? Set in the middle of DMC Songfic The Walk by Imogen Heap. Please R


This is a random oneshot. I just listened to the song "The Walk" by Imogen Heap and thought that it fits perfectly.

Thanks to Brian who corrected my English ;)

If your like the story or not...feel free to write a review ;)

**The Walk**

Elizabeth could feel the warmth; the glowing heat that erupted from Jack's body. He was standing right in front of her. He was so close that she could feel his breath. It smelled of rum. Their bodies softly pushed together and their lips almost united in a passionate kiss if Elizabeth hadn't held back.  
"I'm proud of you, Jack." Elizabeth whispered. She was planning on turning around and leaving, yet Jack's gaze had halted her legs.

**Inside out, upside-down twisting beside myself,  
Stop that now, cos you and I were never meant to be  
I think you better leave; it's not safe in here,  
I feel a weakness coming on. **

'Why did it feel so good?' Elizabeth would have looked at Jack, if she had not been choked by his eyes. Her mind raced with thoughts of him. Captain Jack Sparrow. He wore the usual attire of a pirate, an old unwashed hat, a mucky bandana under that, and a traditional characteristic of Jack's; he stank of rum. A wave of disgust and yet excitment shuddered Elizabeth's body. No, she could not permit that this pirate turned her world upside down. She had to stop it before she faltered. But his eyes held her like iron chains.

**That's where this ends, no mistakes no misbehaving,  
I was doing so well, can we just be friends?  
I feel a weakness coming on. **

'Enough!' Elizabeth thought, stepping back. Even if she allowed one moment of weakness, Jack would pull her to the ocean seabed like an anchor; Elizabeth wouldn't ever see land again. She could never cheat on Will, not like that.  
Jack was a pirate, but he was one of the good guys. He had made his mistakes and no doubt he would keep them up for a long time to come; she could never trust him fully; not when greed empowered him more than the love of a woman. But despite everything Jack was one of the decent types and Elizabeth liked him. But now she watched with concern at how this friendship began to transform slowly but surely into wanting…

**It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this,  
No it's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all,  
I don't want to feel like this, so that makes it all your fault. **

'You belong to Will! You are engaged to him and you're going to marry him soon. You love William Turner!'  
The words resounded in Elizabeth's head, quickly losing their meaning after each cycle. How could Jack do this to her? How could he stand there and suggest these thoughts with his eyes? How could he dare? How could he exist at all? He didn't have the right to creep into her head and into her dreams at night.

**Inside out, upside-down twisting beside myself,  
Stop that now; you're as close as it gets without touching me,  
Don't make it harder than it already is,  
I feel a weakness coming on. **

Jack made his approach. The sparkling in his eyes was stronger than ever before. She still wanted to turn around, run away, even jump into the water to escape this longing but she stodd resolute.  
'Stop, Jack...please!' her mind cried out.  
A few moments later she was in the same situation from which she had successfully freed herself. She knew what would happen. She knew it and she wanted it.  
'You love Will!' her conscience protested, yet failing to pass her lips in objection.  
"Jack…no." she whispered weakly as he advanced.  
"Stop me, love!" he grinned.

**Big trouble, losing control,  
Primary resistance at a critical low,  
On the double gotta get a hold,   
Point of no return one second to go **

Elizabeth felt her back touching the railing seperating her from a watery grave. She realized that there was no way out, no chance to escape from Jack Sparrow.  
'You love Will.' the voice was now nothing more than a quiet mumbling. Elizabeth could feel Will's face fading from her mind while she looked into Jack's longing eyes. She was concious of herself losing control, noticing her resistance fading. Elizabeth could not bear his eyes any longer. She knew what would happen but she couldn't resist it. She closed her eyes, hoping it would be over soon.

**No response on any level, red alert this vessels under siege,  
Total overload, systems down, they've got control,   
There's no way out, we are surrounded,  
Give in, give in and relish every minute of it **

Their lips touched and Elizabeth felt Jack's tongue breaking into her mouth.  
First tenderly, uncertainly, and then passionately. Any barrier had broken, her resistance has been long forgotten. Without wasting another thought for the consequences, Elizabeth answered the kiss. There was no Will Turner, there was no other man. Jack Sparrow was everything Elizabeth wanted at this moment…

**Freeze, awake here forever... **


End file.
